bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Protector Trials
Info You know you dont play as Subject delta in the DLC right (my reference http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7xdnOtNhHo&playnext=1videos=dQJ-bEzLvOw)? ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 05:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Protector Trials Delayed on PC? It's been almost a month now. Does anyone know when it's coming out on the GFWL marketplace? --Willbachbakal 17:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : I don't have a single info on this. I hope Protector Trials AND Minerva's Den won't be canceled on PC because it would mean that we PC gamers are so fucked up on this game. :-( Pauolo 18:12, September 1, 2010 (UTC) master protector tonic? I read you get the master protector tonic in GG vendors for getting all the stars in the DLC, does this mean in the main game, or just the DLC?CloudHiro 04:32, September 6, 2010 (UTC) It is only in the Minerva's Den DLCMonkeyfuzz123 03:31, September 9, 2010 (UTC)Monkeyfuzz123 everywhere I read said you also get it for getting evey star on the protector's trials too. was this a lie?CloudHiro 01:46, September 16, 2010 (UTC) im pretty sure its an achievement, not tonic. Charly Cohen its a tonic too, added with the DLC, basicly it makes sisters take twice as long to harvest adam from bodies, but you get twice as much. And the information I was refering to was to the tonic.CloudHiro 04:30, September 16, 2010 (UTC) PC Trouble Anyone else having trouble downloading this for the PC off of games for windows live? Constantly crashes when I get to about 20%. Sometimes at 1%. 15:36, March 22, 2011 (UTC) trying to add this video I found this video of all the exclusive content, but editing it into the trailer section (which was the only place with a video) just makes it difficult for the trailer video. Evans0305 22:21, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :For the concept arts, you can find them on this page, but if you upload them here, don't forget to mention the source (Rapturearchives.org). Also, since I finished the Protector Trials, I think one of the most interesting and unseen content is the last bonus, the sketches of another opening for BioShock 2. --Pauolo 07:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : :Well, as helpful as it is to finding the concepts in that site, which I will get to some of them soon, it still doesn't help getting this video on this page.Evans0305 09:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hacking - what was the point ? I played thru most of this before the reboot when they shifted to Steam. I remember thinking - why did they bother to have the hacking of the vending machines in the Protector Trials, which you could always do before (ad nauseum) without threat, and it was relatively easy (versus harder which might eat some of your Hitpoints and cost you some if you werent that good at hacking). Repetative and without much challenge - you just went around to all the machines and pre-hacked them. Seems like a missed easy opportunity for the developer to have added something to this gameplay. Did you get a better deal (price? freebies?) if you hacked it once the combat was under way?? Testxyz (talk) 20:46, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Canon to the storyline? I recovered two weeks ago the whole localization files for the first two games and their DLC, just found a radio message from Minerva's Den by Tenenbaum: +++ LevelSpecific_MDA/MDA_R_Tene_DLC3Shill_01@MinervasDenA_Radios: There are other Alpha Series, awakened like you, working to steal away ADAM from Lamb and her Splicers. Once their trials are complete, I will be able to send a... care package, that might help you to survive here in Minerva's Den. --- Minerva's Den --- Tenenbaum --- Reward for Your Efforts My question is: is that radio message displayed during Minerva's Den? (and especially the first section considering the audio file's name) Because if it was the case, that would make the Protector Trials as part of the canon of BioShock 2. Pauolo (talk) 23:55, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :- :I dont see why it shouldnt be part of the canon. We know that Tenenbaum was 'rescuing' Little Sisters before Jack even arrived. How she got them away from Big Daddies (she doesnt look much like Rambo) hasnt been explained. Somehow taking ones right at the Little Sister Proceessing Facilities would be an alternate method. How she got accesss to Alphas to activate them (and modify them to make them assist her) is also not explained (and that doesnt seem a task as simple as injecting them with something). :As far as any message or mention in Minervas den they wiped out the Online progress when they moved to Steam so when I finally got MD (as a freebie) I didnt qualify for the reward as I had previously. :Testxyz (talk) 02:22, April 18, 2014 (UTC) ::The fact that you found it in the game files as opposed to actually "in the game" means that the designers originally intended to connect the two DLC and have them both be canon, but decided against it at the last minute. In short, The Protector Trials aren't canon; at least, no more canon than The Challenge Rooms. It's probably for the best IMO. ::Unownshipper (talk) 05:58, April 19, 2014 (UTC) ::But, Protector Trials is Single-Play DLC with radio message and plot. Tenenbaum and Lamb talks seriously during gameplay. Developers just want to show how Tenenbaum rescue Little SIsters from Lamb by using arena type gameplay DLC. ::Pawn of Atlas (talk) 06:04, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :::I would be inclined to agree with Pawn of Atlas, but Unownshipper makes a point. There's no direct proof that Protector Trials is canon except for those unused radio messages, if they are indeed unused. I haven't played the single-player game and DLC of BioShock 2 since it was moved to Steam, but I may have to make a run through minerva's Den, as I'm sure Tenenbaum only starts to talk on the last level, when Wahl deactivate the Thinker. Pauolo (talk) 10:56, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Well this could be canon if it wasnt for some stuff: like the abilaty to sumon Eleanor Lamb and visiting same areas as in single player, only a little altered, just like the Multiplayer and Clash In The Clouds. :::Shacob (talk) 20:21, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::If I'm not mistaking, you can only summon her outside of the regular trials (a special trial unlocked only after finishing the row of three in each map, which allows you to equip all weapons/plasmids/tonics). Still yes the map are a little altered, but not as much as Clash in the Clouds. Pauolo (talk) 21:29, June 2, 2014 (UTC)